Lucky
by Riyo-Dekimasen
Summary: Typical Love story about bestfriends falling for each other
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

"OI INO! Where are you going ?" a pink haired girl with bright green eyes said while she was trying to catch up with a blonde who was walking rather rapidly. "No where …" the blonde replied  
>"… I was just taking a morning walk, that's all." Sakura just looked at her doubtfully "You're trying to keep your shape aren't you? Ne, is it for the guy you like who was he again? Three letters, one syllable... ah! S-a-" Ino covered Sakura's mouth. " Hush someone might hear you." the blonde said anxiously. " Ino no one lives here except me and my mom." Sakura said while trying to uncover her mouth.<br>"Well don't get too tired we have school!" Sakura shouted as Ino started to jog down the path.

~in school~  
>"Sakura come sit here" Ino shouted. Sakura was surprised that Ino was ahead of her despite the fact she was jogging on the road this morning. The bell rang and everyone sat on their seats. The teacher was giving a lecture when the door flew open and a new student came in.<br>"Sorry I'm late" said a boy with ebony eyes and hair. All the girls giggled and blushed except for those who have boyfriends , those who clearly does NOT like guys and those who like someone else. Sakura, Ino , Hinata and Tenten could only cover their ears. The teacher made the class sit down and listen to the new boy introducing himself "I'm Uchiha Sasuke" .The teacher told the new student to sit beside someone who won't giggle and pay him a lot of attention. He sat beside a blonde with three lines on each side of his face.  
>"Hey nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde said joyfully as he stretched his hand to the new boy "Nice to meet you" the new boy said shaking Naruto's hand. After a few minutes the bell rang for lunch. Everyone was rushing out to get a table. " So Naruto how'd it go with the new kid, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "I thought he was easy-going at first but when he sat beside me I felt like I was surrounded by evil spirits." Naruto said as he felt a shiver down his spine. "That's harsh considering I'm new around here." said a voice behind Naruto. Naruto slowly turned around and saw Sasuke's dark eyes. "H-Hey S-Sasuke…" Naruto said.<p>

Hope you like it please tell me if it sucks I'll do better next time I promise I'm new to this thing so pls. go easy on me give me suggestions if u want I'll think about those and I'll try putting them in the story . **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. SAIINO

Chapter 2

"Sasuke come sit with us!" Sakura said.  
>"No I-"Sasuke was cut. "Stop being so shy Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. Then Sasuke was surrounded by a bunch of girls screaming and giggling.<br>"OK GIVE THE GUY SOME SPACE!" Naruto bawled as he tried to reach Sasuke's arm.  
>The both of them successfully got out of the huge group of shrieking and giggling fan girls.<br>Sasuke sat beside Naruto. Sakura was sure she saw Sasuke somewhere before. Sasuke looked at her and asked "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
>Sakura replied "You look familiar…" she looked at him more intensely.<br>" I give up!"she said with a loud sigh.  
>Later that day Ino and Sakura were walking home when suddenly…<br>"Hey Ino!" a familiar voice said behind Ino. She turned around to look at the person who called her. She saw his black hair flow in the wind, his calm, dark eyes sparkle in the sunset sky and his pale lips smiling at her.  
>"SAI!"Ino exclaimed. Sakura was starting to leave the two to enjoy each other's company but Ino pulled her back. "Don't leave us." Ino whispered .<br>_' She's telling me this because…' _Sakura thought to herself knowing Ino's always wanted to be alone with Sai. "INO I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE CHORES TO DO!" Sakura exclaimed  
>"And I have homework! Please let me go I'm sure Sai will bring you home. Right Sai?"<br>"Uh… sure" Sai said. Ino blushed really hard.

~in Sakura's house~  
>"Why are you so happy Sakura?" Sakura's mom asked.<br>"Oh … It's just Sakura being Sakura" Her dad exclaimed.  
>"But don't you think she's too happy?" Her mom said anxiously. <em>'Is it because of a guy?'<em>  
>"Mom if you're thinking it's about a guy the answer is NO!"Sakura exclaimed.<p>

_  
>Whoa! Sakura is psychic… anyway Sakura is happy for her friend Ino … if you noticed I used the word 'exclaimed' a lot. Hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	3. Naruhina

Chapter 3  
><span>Days passed and Sasuke was coping well- very well with Sakura and the others.  
>His problem keeps coming back though, yup, FAN GIRLS!<br>There's not a day that Sasuke walks quietly on the halls of his school. Naruto doesn't give him a hand anymore. He enjoys hearing Sasuke say his name.  
>Weeks pass and the school was nearly ending.<br>The students were tired and so were the teachers. A tall thin man was giving his lecture when the announcement bell rang.  
><em><strong><br>'Good afternoon students as you know the end of the school year is fast approaching this means you  
>have 1 week to look for a date for prom. Thank you and good afternoon.'<br>**_  
>All the girls were giggling and talking about the prom.<br>"Sakura-chan w-what will you wear for prom?" Hinata__inquired shyly.  
>"I'm not going Hinata." Sakura said looking at the ceiling.<br>" Why not Sakura? Everyone's going…" Ino said as her eyebrows met each other.  
>"Ino in order to go to prom there are things I must qualify and one of them includes having a date..."Sakura protested "… Clearly I'm not going coz' I DON'T HAVE A DATE!"<br>"You have to come. I know a lot of guys who talk about you. Surely one of them will ask you to go with them unless… you turn them down of course." Sasuke said calmly.  
>" And what will I do there anyway I don't dance!"Sakura told Sasuke.<br>" All you have to is make the prom worthwhile for them…" Sasuke said with a grin.  
>'<em>Sasuke's grin looks creepy.' <em>Naruto thought to himself. "WAIT SASUKE'S SMILING?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief .  
>"Naruto it's not the first time Sasuke is smiling." Sai said.<br>" Well yeah it's not the first time is smiling but it's the first time Sasuke is AT A GIRL!" Naruto made it clear that he felt uncomfortable with Sasuke's smile.  
>_Later that day_<br>"HINATA!" a voice shouted while Hinata was walking home.  
>Hinata turned a little to see who was calling her and to her surprise… "N-Naruto-k-kun?"<br>" Ne, Hinata, do you have a date for prom?" Naruto inquired the rather shy Hinata.  
>"N-No N-Naruto-k-kun…"Said Hinata trying her hardest not to faint.<br>"Are you okay? You're turning red."Naruto said cupping Hinata's forhead.  
>Hinata can't do it anymore, she can't prevent herself from fainting.<br>"HINATA!"Naruto shouted as he was trying to catch Hinata.

**What will happen then? Do you think Sakura will get a date? Find out next chapter**


	4. Sasuke's effort

Chapter 4  
>The next day Naruto proudly announced that he and Hinata are going out.<br>"OMEDETOU!" everyone said. All Hinata can do is blush.  
>"Sakura what's new?" Ino inquired "Do you have a date?"<br>"No I told you didn't I… I don't dance!" Sakura protested.  
>" I'll teach you." Ino offered. Sakura refused the offer she clearly didn't want to go.<br>" Too bad I just got you a date." Sasuke said with disappointment.  
>"Aww that's just sweet you really shouldn't have YOU MORON!" Sakura said angrily.<br>"YOU!" Ino asked Sasuke.  
>"NO! Him" Sasuke pointed at a guy with coffee-brown hair and grayish orbs that sparkle in the morning sun.<br>" Him? I barely know the guy…" Sakura told Sasuke.  
>"Why not? You're perfect for each other. your bubbly personalities and both of you are anti-social!" Sasuke told Sakura.<br>"He's right and it's a waste of Sasuke's effort!" Ino added.  
>"INO WE BOTH KNOW YOU DON'T KNOW THE GUY!"Sakura protested.<br>"Miss this prom and you'll regret it you're whole life" Ino said demandingly. Then they fell into silence.  
>Someone then broke the silence "I'm having a party at my place tonight." said a guy with coffee-brown hair and grayish eyes. "You can come if you're interested"<br>"If you won't go to prom at least go to this party."Sasuke said to Sakura.  
>_in Sakura's House_<br>It was 8:30 and Sakura had no plans. She laid on her bad in silence and solitude.A knock on the door broke the silence. "SAKURA THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR WAITING FOR YOU."Sakura's mom exclaimed.  
>Sakura rushed down stairs to see who it was. "How did you know where I live?" she inquired the stranger. The stranger started to mumble a name "I-Ino told me."<br>"What do you want?"Sakura asked "Who are you?"

**Who was the stranger at Sakura's door? What did he want? Find out! **


	5. Meet Atsuka Nagasura

Chapter 5  
>Sakura is still trying to know who stranger is and why he is waiting on her door step.<p>

Sakura was starting to get scared. "If you don't tell me I-I'll punch you" she said anxiously.

The strange figure stepped out of the darkness and revealed a handsome young man's face with coffee-brown hair and gray eyes that were calm.

"W-Who are y-you? W-What do y-you want?" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly, I'm Atsuka Nagasura" the young man said politely.

Sakura was relieved that she new the person. "You're the guy asked by Sasuke right?"

He nodded politely. "Why are you here?" she inquired.

"Um… Ino told me to fetch you." he answered. "Fetch me?" she asked "Fetch me for what?"

"The party… for prom." He was surprised Sakura did not remember the party. He was told that Sakura was someone who doesn't forget when it comes to parties.

_in the party_

"I'm glad you came Sakura!" Ino said as she was opening a bottle of ice cold beer.

" You're d-drunk." Sakura said anxiously.

"HARUNO YOU CAME!"Sasuke shouted across the room.

" Are you drunk?" Sakura inquired Sasuke.

"We all are , you should have a bottle yourself!" said a drunk Naruto with one hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Um… I should get going" Sakura was trying to out-wit her drunk classmates.

But she was forced to stay when a bottle of beer was forcefully inserted in her mouth by Atsuka.

"Enjoy the party you're boring" said the drunk Atsuka. Not long after all of them were drunk including Sakura.

**What will happen now that they are all drunk? Find out!**


	6. Spin the bottle

Chapter 6

"Let's play spin the bottle" Sakura said.

"Yeah it's getting kinda boring here." Atsuka agreed.

" Ok I'll spin first." Ino shouted. The bottle pointed to Sai. "Get ready Sai cuz I'm gonna rock your world" then she started kissing him.

"I'll spin next" Sakura said confidently. The bottle pointed to Atsuka. She started kissing him.

"Ok guys break up that kiss was way too long." Sasuke said trying to insert his hands in the middle of the kissing couple.

" I'm spinning next" Naruto excitedly said. It pointed to Sasuke. He refused kissing him therefore he got the consequences. He was dared to take Hinata and jump into the pool.

"Sasuke you spin next!" Atsuka said as if Sasuke was his dog.

Sasuke smirked when the bottle pointed at Sakura. He started kissing her teasingly then she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Ok break up!" everyone demanded but the two refused to stop. Then it reached to a point where Sasuke's tongue found its way into Sakura's mouth and it wandered in it. The broke up to catch air and saw everyone looking at them.

"I'm spinning next" Sai said to break the silence.

" I think there are too many kisses for tonight" Ino said. Just as she finished the bottle Sai spun pointed at her " Maybe… this will be the last kiss for tonight."

"Atsuka barbeque is ready" Sakura said holding a barbeque.

" Ok lets eat! I'm starving" Naruto said while rubbing his tummy.

The next day the announcement bell rang…

" _**Good morning students…"**_

What was the announcement all about? Find out!  
>(if you want to see how Sasuke and Sakura's kiss went go to then type on the search box 'kissing GIF by regi-chan' )<p> 


	7. Sakura's date

Chapter 7

"_**Good morning students… the countdown to prom has started. At this very moment you only have 9 hours and 13 minutes to look for a date. You have the whole afternoon to look for a date. This means the rest of the day is free!" **_

"Nyaha~ it's a free afternoon, NO CLASS?" said the vice president.

"Vice president's such a nerd ain't he?" Sakura said while she was looking at the vice president.

"Okay!" the whole class looked at the teacher and asked why he said 'okay'. "This period is free so look for a date." Somebody raised her hand

"Sensei…"she said firmly "What's the problem?" the teacher asked.

"What if your want-to-be date isn't here?" the student asked the teacher politely.

"Then stay here and wait for the lunch bell.." the teacher said slowly.

"Ne, Sakura do you have a date?"Ino asked Sakura.

" NO." Sakura said raising one eyebrow.

"Does that mean you're not going Sakura-chan?"Hinata asked.

" Guess so… I really didn't want to come cuz I'm not comfortable in a dress."Sakura explained.

Someone tapped Sakura's left shoulder. "What do you want?" she asked the guy tapping her.

"Wanna come with me to the prom?" he asked.

"Will you buy my dress?" Sakura asked.

"YES! Just say where you wanna buy it and I'll pick you up after school and you should pick your dress I'm not good at picking dresses." he said teasingly.

"Will you pick me up from my house and bring me back home?"she asked " YES I'll pick you up and bring you back home." he replied.

" Why so eager to make me go to prom?" she asked him.

"All your friends are coming it's a shame not to come." he tried convincing her.

**Who was so eager to let Sakura come to prom? Will she be convinced? Find out!**


	8. Prom dress

Chapter 8

"Please Sakura-neechan come" Ino said in a cute voice as she was putting her hands together.

Sakura just gave a loud sigh and nodded. " Does that mean you're going to prom?" Atsuka asked.

"Yeah I am!"Sakura said smiling.

" Haruno don't forget after school I'm picking you up" Sasuke demanded.

"Hai ,hai Sasuke –SAMA!" Sakura teased Sasuke. Then all of them laughed.

_after school_

A car stopped in front of Sakura while she was waiting near the bus stop.

"Hop in Haruno."Sasuke said as he opened the door for Sakura.

"Can I ask a favor from you?"she asked politely.

"Uh...Sure" Sasuke replied. " Can you stop calling me 'Haruno'…"she said.

"Uh S-"he was cut when Sakura said "SASUKE –SAMA!" He chuckled for a short time then said in a coarse voice "Under a condition." Sakura's face told Sasuke that she was eager to know the condition.

"Stop calling me 'Sasuke-sama' deal?" Sasuke said looking at her. She slapped him.

"FOCUS ON THE ROAD BAKA!"she said nervously. "Deal?" he asked her the second time.

"Deal…" she said. Not long after they arrived in a dress shop. "Sasuke I can't buy a dress there." she told Sasuke.

"Why not?" he asked her "Look it's okay" Sasuke assured Sakura.

She still refused. "Come on Sakura we're already here" he gasped when he saw her. Her emerald orbs shone like the sun in the middle of summer . '_Beautiful…_' he thought to himself.

"What are you looking at Sasuke?"she said while putting her hands together over her chest "Can't we buy somewhere else Sasuke?"

**Why was Sakura so hesitant? Why didn't she want to buy in the store? Find out**


	9. Meet my aunt

Chapter 9

"SASUKE! ARE YOU LISTENING?"she shouted.

"W-what?"he said. "Ugh you were in a trance. What were you looking at anyway?"she asked him.

"N-nothing so what were you complaining at?"he asked her.

"Why are you stammering? Anyway… I can't buy a dress there cuz it's expensive." she stated.

"It's fine Sakura. Yes it's expensive but they make the best dresses" Sasuke reasoned out with Sakura.

"But I-"Sakura was cut by Sasuke "And I want the best for you –my date"

"Pfft we both know you aim to be prom king don't worry you will be there are a lot of girls that would vote for you and guys don't really vote for the prom king only the prom queen." she assured Sasuke.

He covered her mouth " Listen to me I'm buying you a dress at the best dress shop coz I want my date to look beautiful …" " But I –" Sakura was trying to reason out to Sasuke who didn't stop talking.

" …so shall we go in?" Sasuke insisted. "Okay Fine!" Sakura sighed.

Sakura was amazed when she went in the shop. "The dresses look fabulous."Sakura said but then something struck her. '_How come Sasuke knows a shop such as this is he…..NO WAY!' _she thought.

"My mother used to bring me here whenever she was looking for a dress. She told me **Sasuke when you're going to prom or have a date bring your date here.**" then he chuckles.

"Sasukeeee" a voice said from a far. "Long time no see"

" Good afternoon oba-san" Sasuke stated. Then the old lady embraced him and saw Sakura.

"Is she your girlfriend? Such a pretty face." Sakura was about to protest when Sasuke placed his hand over her shoulder ."Yeah she is." Sasuke affirmed his old aunt.

"We're here to look for a dress for prom" Sasuke told his aunt. "Then I've got just the thing" his aunt walked to a room. Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw her eyebrows meeting. "Why are you so angry?" he asked.

His aunt then held Sakura's hand and led her to a room upstairs. "Sasuke I'll borrow her for a while"

Sasuke was dressed in a tuxedo. "She's taking so long" Just then Sakura was walking down the stairs. All Sasuke could do was drop his lower jaw in awe.

**Find out why Sasuke was so speechless.**


	10. Prom night

Chapter 10

Sakura descended down the stairs in a light pink dress. "This dress is hot." she exclaimed. Her hair was tied in a bun and was held tight by a rose.

"That's why I got you a fan" Sasuke's aunt said as she was giving Sakura a fan that matches her dress.  
>"Shall we?" Sasuke asked as he stretched his hand to Sakura.<p>

Sakura held his hand and the two went to his car. Sasuke opened the door for Sakura and bid his aunt goodbye before closing the car door.

_at school_

The girls' attention were caught when Sasuke stepped out of his car but everyone's attention was caught when Sasuke opened the door and Sakura came out.

Sakura was welcomed by a hug from Ino. "I'm so glad you came Sakura!" said a girl whose hair was tied in two buns.

"What do you think will happen to Ino if I didn't come Tenten?" Sakura teased.  
>"I was so worried you won't be able to come" Ino said as she was letting go of Sakura.<p>

"Where did you get Sakura's dress?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "It's from the shop three blocks away from school."Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto's eyes grew bigger. "T-the s-shop th-three blocks a-away but it's so expensive!"  
>"My aunt runs the place, remember? So I have discount but this time it was free I wonder why."Sasuke explained. "O-Oh" Naruto said in disbelief. "Don't believe me?" Sasuke said raising one eyebrow.<p>

_Later in the halls where the students were dancing_

Sakura was sitting beside Sasuke eating something. "Wanna dance?" Sasuke asked her. " I don't know how remember?" Sakura explained.

"Want to go outside then?"Sasuke asked. "Out? Where?" Sakura questioned. "The school garden" he said.  
>"Okay it's boring here." Sakura left her food and took Sasuke's hand.<p>

The two walked to the school garden together. Ino saw them together and asked herself '_Are they going out?' _

**Next chapter we –I will announce the prom king and queen. REVIEW AND SORRY IF MY STORIES ARE SO SHORT I BLACK OUT SOMETIMES! hehe =) Oh if you want to see what Sakura's wearing search for 'reaching out by tenchufreak'**


	11. Prom king and queen

Chapter 11

Sasuke and Sakura are in the school garden. Sakura was looking at the flowers and Sasuke was looking at Sakura. "AHHH SASUKE LOOK IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!DON'T YOU AGREE SASUKE?" Sakura exclaimed joyfully.

"It's really odd to ask a guy that kind of question" Sasuke said feeling a little embarrassed.  
>" EHHHH? AM I DREAMING?" Sakura said while she was looking at Sasuke. "W-what's wrong?" he asked anxiously. "Are you –you are!"she said "I'm what?" he asked. "You're blushing! Why?" she questioned.<br>_**  
><strong>_He looked at her and saw her emerald eyes sparkle under the moonlight. _'I'm b-blushing?'_ he asked himself. "Sasuke? Sa-asuke!" she said waving her hand in front of his eyes. " Sakura , I-" he started to mumble. "You what Sasuke?" she asked curiously. "I –I" he stammered.  
><strong>"Students gather around it's time to announce the prom king and queen"<strong> a voice said over the microphone.

"Come on Sasuke!" Sakura said excitedly._ 'I'm saved for now…'_Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura walked to Sasuke held his hand and started walking. _'This looks familiar…'_Sasuke thought.

"**The prom king and queen are… Ace and Mayumi!" **the guy on the microphone announced. A pink haired girl with a beautiful shade of violet for her eyes and a guy with gray hair and baby blue eyes walked up the stage then crowns were placed on their heads. "Thank you everyone" Mayumi said. Ace could just smirk.

The music resumed and everyone starts dancing except for Sasuke and Sakura. " Oh I just remembered…" Sakura stated. Sasuke felt a shiver down his spine '_Please don't ask me what I was about to tell you…'_Sasuke prayed. "When are you bringing me home?"Sakura asked. Sasuke was relieved she didn't ask him. "Uh… I don't know. Want to go home now?" Sasuke asked her. "No that would make Ino's life a living HELL." Sakura explained.

Someone approached the two. "Sakura why aren't you dancing?" Ino asked. "Um… I don't know how to dance remember?"Sakura clarified. "Stand up and follow me!" Sasuke demanded. Then the both of them went to the garden. "Why are we here?" Sakura asked Sasuke. "Can you still hear the music?" Sasuke questioned her. "Y –yes" she stammered. "Good" he said. Sakura was confused. "Why?" she asked. "I'll teach you how to dance."Sasuke said. "Correction it's not that I don't know how to dance it's just that dancing brings back so many memories. The painful memories when I was a kid." she corrected him. "Like what?" he asked. "I –I don't want to talk about them." she said.

'_I never thought she went through a lot of pain. I mean she's so bubbly and such.'_ Sasuke thought.  
>"Please don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like I was a lost puppy that's so hungry and helpless." she said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She was trying so hard to look tough in front of him. "Sorry, Please stop crying." he said while trying to comfort her.<p>

'_Those eyes remind me of the boy I met 10 years ago' _Sakura thought.

**Things are starting to heat up! In the next chapter there's a flashback! Will the flashback explain why Sakura said that Sasuke looked familiar in chapter 2? Find out!  
><strong>Yey! I beat my record I reached more than 500 words hurray for me!  
>Ace and Mayumi are purely fan made if an anime character has the same name and look it's a coincidence<p> 


	12. Getting along perfectly

Chapter 12/

**_Flashback_  
>(in a hospital)<br>**A boy was sitting on a bench sobbing, his uncle was telling him not to cry because men don't cry. "Are you a man?" his uncle asked. "Y –yes, I-I am." the little boy answered meekly. "Then stop crying you're grandmother is fine." his uncle stated trying to comfort him"… she's just in a comatose state. She'll wake up soon. Now stay here I'm going to sign a few papers."

A little girl with pink haired girl and beautiful green orbs, holding a teddy bear approached him.  
>"Um…why are you crying?" she asked anxiously. "I'm not crying! I'm a man and men don't cry" the little boy explained while rubbing his eyes. "Come with me." the little girl said as she held the boy's hand and led him somewhere. She started walking outside the hospital and the boy followed. "Where are we going?" the boy inquired.<p>

"We're gonna go somewhere happy!" she said with a smile. The boy held her and started to drag her back to the hospital. In the hospital the girl gave him the plushie she was holding. "He gave me company when I'm scared or sad he might do the same." the little girl explained. "TIME TO GO HOME DEAR!" Sakura's mother said. '_That was the last time I saw him. We weren't able to exchange names so I never knew who he was the only thing I saw was his onyx eyes that sparkled whenever he faced the sun ' _Sakura narrated.  
><strong>_End of flashback_<br>**"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked. "I'm fine." she said. "Maybe I should bring you home…" he said anxiously. "Let's stay a while longer… uhhh my ankles are aching." Sakura stated while massaging her ankle. Sasuke took off his coat and spread it on the ground. He sat on it and asked Sakura if she wants to sit beside him. "Sasuke I'm sleepy." she said as she was trying to rest her head on Sasuke's shoulder.  
>'<em>Sleep well Sakura'<em> Sasuke thought. "Oh I just remembered what were you going to tell me?" Sasuke wasn't really happy that she remembered. '_OH SHI*'_ Sakura said that she was all ears to what Sasuke will say. She assured him that she won't judge him. "Sakura I lo- *sigh* I lost the game" '_Please work!'_ prayed. "OH! Well if you tried your hardest you won't feel guilty." Sasuke was overjoyed that it worked. "Come on Sakura I'm taking you home" Sasuke said as he stood up and reached for Sakura's hand.

**_in his car_**

"Sasuke I'm fe-" Sakura murmured. "NO SAKURA DON'T…sleep" Sasuke sighed as Sakura's head fell on his shoulder. "*sigh* I don't even know where you live I'll just text Ino" he said reaching in his pocket. "Oh shi* I forgot my cellphone is with Itachi and his flight is tonight I won't make it in time" Sasuke glanced at Sakura '_Guess she's gonna stay at home tonight' ._ " Where are we going Sasuke-sama?" the driver asked. "Home.." he replied. "What about the girl?" , "She'll stay at home for tonight."  
><strong>_in Sasuke's house_<strong>

"I'm home.." Sasuke said walking up the stairs. "Sasuke?" a voice said. Sasuke turned around and saw his mom. "Mom! Do you have a night dress?" his mom's eyes grew big. "What are you going to do with it surely you're not going to wear it" Sasuke snapped at what his mother said. " NO! It's for her." he explained. " Who is she Sasuke?"his mom asked. " Uh-"_'Oh no I don't know what to tell her'_ he thought.

**Next chapter will reveal what he will say to his mom… hope you enjoyed. **


	13. She's your what!

Chapter 13

"Mom she's my girlfriend." Sasuke's tongue slipped '_It's better than saying she's merely a friend mom would be furious'_. "What's she doing here?" Mikoto asked. "Um… she's staying for tonight cuz I don't know where she lives." he explained "She's your girlfriend and you don't know where she lives?" she asked. "Anyway she can stay as long as you don't do anything" Mikoto teased. "Ok mom. So?" Sasuke said.

Surprised Mikoto asked him "So what?" . "The dress…" he stated. "I'll bring it to your room as soon as I find it" she said smiling. "Thanks mom" Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Sasuke then reach his room. He placed Sakura on his bed and waited for his mother to come. After a few minutes the door flew open to reveal his mom was holding a night dress. The dress was white and short. "Sasuke please go out!" Mikoto said.  
>"Why?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto was confused why her son doesn't know the reason why she made him go out. "Sasuke I'm taking her clothes off , remember?" Sasuke left the room at once. 3 minutes passed and Mikoto went out of the room holding Sakura's dress.<p>

"You can go in now, but please don't bleed." Mikoto told Sasuke. He didn't know why his mother would say something like that. When he entered the room he understood why his mom told him not to bleed.  
>Seeing Sakura sleeping on his bed, in a night dress made his nose bleed a little.<br>_'I can't believe my mom has this kind of dress and she owns it!'_ he thought to himself _'…it's disgusting'_. It's about 1:00 in the morning and Sasuke was getting ready for bed. _'Maybe I should sleep on the couch…but it's downstairs. Guess I don't have a choice.'_ he went to his closet and got a fresh ,clean blanket and slept beside her.

'_Hope she doesn't freak out tomorrow… I mean it's a Saturday and I want a long sleep'_ he thought. In the morning Sasuke woke up and saw Sakura still sleeping. He took a slight glance at her and bent down a little. He bit his lower lip and sat on the edge of the king sized bed. He stood up and heard her murmur something though it wasn't clear. He took a second glance at her and noticed the necklace hanging on her neck. It was beautiful and it sparkled whenever the sun's rays struck it.

He bent down to take a closer look "Sakura…" he read. Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke looking at something. Thinking it was the twins on her ribcage he was looking at she gave him a punch he won't forget. "KYAAAA!" she screamed "You pervert!" Sasuke caressed his face. " I was looking at your necklace you dirtyminded person!" Sasuke explained. "G-gomen Sasuke I really thought you were looking at them –the twins I mean." she said feeling a little guilty. "Wait where am I?" Sakura asked him.  
>"You're in my house." he told her. "Ehhhhhhhh? What am I doing here?" she squealed. "I don't know where you live and you never told me. I tried texting Ino but I forgot my phone was with my brother." he explained. "SASUKE BREAKFAST IS READY AND WAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND UP" Mikoto screamed. "Girlfriend?" Sakura asked anxiously. "Yeah about that please act like my girlfriend whenever you're talking to my mom." Sasuke told Sakura. "Why?" she asked. " I kind of told her that you're my girlfriend." Sakura nearly fainted. "WHY?" she demanded to know. "I can't possibly tell her that I brought a friend home just because I don't know where you live!" Sakura sort of understood Sasuke's situation and promised to help him.<p>

**How will their relationship go from here on now? Read more learn more!**


	14. Lake house

Chapter 14

As they descended further down the stairs the smell of food got stronger. The scent of cooked tomato rice balls lingered in the air beckoning the two to sit and eat breakfast. "Breakfast is served." Mikoto said setting the table. "Good morning." Sakura greeted politely.

"So you're my son's girlfriend." she said giving Sakura some rice balls.  
>"I am." came Sakura's reply.<br>"Prove it." she demanded.  
>" W-what?" Sakura asked anxiously.<br>"You heard me right." Mikoto said. "My son's not really good at handling girls. He may be attractive and all but handling girls…" she doubted their relationship. She knew that Sakura wasn't really Sasuke's girlfriend but she didn't know why he would lie to her, his own mother.  
>"H-how exactly?" Sakura's eye twitched hoping she won't let her kiss Sasuke.<br>"Tell me the name of his brother." Mikoto asked knowing that she'll only know if Sasuke was really her boyfriend. Sakura looked around to look for clues. Seeing Sakura was in a hard situation Sasuke stood up and apologized to his mother. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have lied to you it's just that I can't afford telling you I brought a friend home all because I don't know where she lived and –" Sasuke said briskly.

Sakura was shocked at what she just heard. Mikoto could only smile and mumble softly  
>"I know." Sasuke looked at his mother. "You knew she wasn't?" said the confused Uchiha.<br>"And I know Sasuke but don't worry I won't tell." Mikoto teased. Sasuke could only blush at what his mother said. "Know what?" Sakura said curiously. "It's nothing Sakura –san." Mikoto smiled. "Since it's a weekend why don't you come with us" Mikoto asked Sakura."Where?"she asked.  
>"To our house by the lake" Sasuke answered. "But what about my clothes?" Sakura screamed.<br>"We'll just stop by at your house. Hmmm… looks like you don't want to go with us Sakura –san." Mikoto teased.  
>"It's not that I don't want to come it's just –"she explained. Mikoto really wanted her to come "Please Sakura –san I don't want Sasuke hanging out with only an old lady like me. He'll only be lonely since his brother isin't here." Mikoto explained.<p>

Sakura sigh and agreed to come. "That's good news. Where do you live?" Mikoto said excitedly.  
>"I live near the river of Konoha." Sakura told them. "REALLY? That place is beautiful…" Mikoto's eyes widened. " Tell me what's your family name." she said holding Sakura's hands in hers. "Haruno…" Sakura answered. "H-HARUNO! So your parents are Noeru and Kirisu Haruno!" Mikoto exclaimed then ran to hug Sakura. "I knew them!"<br>**_in Sakura's house_  
><strong>" This is it. Mom! Dad!" Sakura smiled. Sakura opened the door and let Mikoto and Sasuke go in first. Her parents were shocked "MIKOTO?" Sasuke and Sakura could only stare at their parents but panicked when Mikoto was about to say what happened to them last night. "So last night Sasuke b –" she wasn't able to finish because Sasuke covered her mouth. "Um Sakura we'll just wait for you outside." he said dragging his mother out. Mikoto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled it down. "Want to come with us?"  
>"Where?" Sakura's parents asked. "To our lake house." Sakura's parents didn't waste one minute. The went left. They went right. Putting things in a bag and then tying it tight. They scurried and hurried. And then they were done. They then went out side and saw the big bright sun.<p>

"It's a beautiful day." her father exclaimed. "Hey we're going the wrong way!" Sakura screamed.  
>Mikoto was driving fast so they reached their destination in a blink of an eye. The lake house was beautiful outside and in. "Hey Sakura hurry and change. Let's go for a swim." Sasuke shouted as soon as they came. Their parents only watched as their children played under the rain. "The lake is beautiful but shouldn't we look out for them?" her father exclaimed. The mothers looked at each other and told him not to worry. "Let's go inside and plan out." Mikoto said. "Plan out for what?"<p>

**What were they going to plan out for? Looks like Sasuke's feelings for Sakura are obvious in this chapter. The question is does she feel the same.  
>THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT! YEY I BEAT MY RECORD AGAIN FROM 500 TO 700 MORE WORDS. ^.^ next chapter will have fewer words though. In the last paragraph some words are rhyming I didn't mean for it to happen…anyway REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	15. BF

Chapter 15

"We're going to plan on who sleeps where." Mikoto explained. "Now we only have 2 rooms and I'm sure Sasuke is uncomfortable sleeping with people not his age."  
>"So you're saying Sasuke should sleep with Sakura." asked Noeru.<br>"That's exactly what I'm saying."Mikoto affirmed. Noeru looked worried. "Don't worry they won't be doing anything." she assured him. She remembered Friday night, when Sasuke brought Sakura home from prom. "I'm sure Sakura will be fine with him." Kirisu said to comfort her worrying husband.

They went outside and didn't see Sasuke or Sakura. "Where can they be?" they asked one another. Mikoto glanced at the sky and said, "It's getting dark let's go make dinner I'm sure when they come back they'll be hungry." Sasuke and Sakura were on the lake in a boat. They laughed at things they saw and said. You could say the two were getting along. They enjoyed each other's company so much that they didn't notice it was getting dark but the moon shone beautifully and they watched it glow there. There on the boat in the middle of the lake. The moonlight was calming and soft and bright. He took a short glance at her and saw her eye sparkle when it was struck by moonlight. Then a gust of cold wind blew that made her shiver. They were silent until, "SASUKE!SAKURA!DINNER'S READY!"Mikoto shouted. It made the two complain to themselves. They didn't want to be interrupted so that's how it seemed. But they had no choice but to back to shore. Then the two proceeded but clearly wanted more. More time and space.

"This is good Mikoto!" Kirisu said. Sasuke and Sakura hurriedly ate and asked for permission to go to bed. "You're sleeping already?" their parents anxiously said. They clearly want to spend more time together. They went to separate restrooms and started to bathe. It took them 10 minutes to go out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "They're certainly in a bad mood." Mikoto said anxiously.

Sakura gets a mattress from a closet near a pile of books. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm setting my bed…" was her chosen reply.  
>"Uh? Are you blind? There's a HUGE bed in front of you." he answered sarcastically.<br>"Look, my parents are worried."  
>"Why?" he asked her. She gave him a shrug for an room suddenly became silent. Both of them just sat there and did nothing. To break the silence both of them were trying so hard to look for a topic.<p>

"Good night Sasuke." Sakura finally said as she slowly rested her head on the pillow and wrapped herself with the extra sheets beside the bed. He didn't reply and started to crawl toward her. He glanced at her and opened his mouth about to tell her something but she was fast asleep. "Good night Sakura." he whispered in her ear. What they didn't know is that their parents were outside listening.

The next morning Mikoto knocked –more like banged on the door of Sasuke and Sakura's room yelling breakfast was ready. Obviously we all will know that they were mad. I mean who would want to be woken up early in the morning just when you were sleeping soundly. What was worse is that it was so noisy. So the both of them went downstairs looking horrible. The pleasant smell of food made they're mood a little better. After eating Sakura decided to take a morning stroll near the lake. To her surprise Sasuke was standing near the lake, making stones skip on water. She found this amusing and asked if he could teach her how to do it.

"Well that was fun." she exclaimed gleefully. "Yeah…" he replied. The both of them leaned closer to one another but got interrupted when Sakura's father told them to go inside because it was going to rain. The both of them laughed nervously. Sasuke and Sakura were in their bedroom when she sighed and wished for this week to last. He chuckled and agreed. Sakura stood up and went near the window. Just as she was approaching the window the sound of thunder scared her which made her fall on her knees and cry covering her ears. Sasuke ran to her and tried to comfort her by hugging her. She cried on his chest. "Everything's gonna be alright Sakura I promise." Sasuke swore.

It was Monday the next week. School was back. Everyone noticed. Their friends. Their Best friends. His fan girls. The teachers. "Hey Sasuke I noticed you and Sakura are pretty close now." Naruto said teasingly. "What do you mean Naruto? We've always been this close." Sasuke explained. "No! It's different. Are you going out? Sasuke has grown." Sasuke protested "We're friends Naruto. If you spent the whole week with her people will think the same about you." Naruto was confused. Then he asked with his wacky grin on "You spent the whole week with her? Ne! Tell me what happened to the both of you" Sasuke replied Naruto's question by giving him a smack in the head. "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled. "Sasuke I think you're more than friends." Naruto said. "You're right Naruto were more than friends." Sasuke replied. "Huh?" was everything Naruto can say. "She's like my…"

_**Sakura with Ino**_

"Ne Sakura what your relationship with Sasuke?" Ino asked her bestfriend. "Me and Sasuke are just friends." Sakura told her. "Hm… It doesn't seem that way you look like you're more than friends."  
>"You're right Ino. Actually he's like my…"<br>"Best friend." was Sasuke and Sakura's answer

Hi guys I'm so so so so sorry for the late upload. I got grounded for a week soooo yeah! Anyway Yeah Sasuke and Sakura are more than friends they're best friends.


	16. An old friend

Chapter 16

"Ugh… Exams are going to start soon man I hate studying." Naruto kept on complaining."Hinata why don't we study together." he asked. "Hai! Naruto-kun." she agreed. "Ino how bout you? Let's study in my house." Sai said. "Ok pick me up 7pm." Ino replied. "Wait a sec my phone's ringing." Sakura said.  
><em>'A Text message?' <em>

"_**Hey do you have plans? Let's study in my house I'll pick you up after school."**_  
>She looked at Sasuke and nodded. She ran to him and said "You could've just went to me and said it why text it?" "I just felt like it. Besides talking wasn't really my thing." he replied with a smile. "Looks like Sakura's having another trip to Sasuke's palace." their friends teased.<p>

Later that day Sasuke was about to pick Sakura up when he was dragged into a deep ally and threatened by a knife near his neck. "Listen here Uchiha I'm not repeating myself ok? Please pass a message to Sakura. Tell her I'm back and I'll make sure she's not alone always." confused, Sasuke couldn't say a word and went to Sakura who was waiting at the school gate.  
>"Can you at least tell me that you're going to be late?" Sakura stated angrily. "Can we just go?" he said. It was obvious that he's irritated.<p>

As they slowly went to Sasuke's car he started to say "Someone wanted me to tell you that he's back and-" he was unable to finish because Sakura froze. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Looks like you know the guy."

"I do."

"Who is he Sakura?"

"No one that matters." Sakura said. "He's just an old friend who went to another country 10 years ago." her words somewhat relieved him but he was still confused. '_If he's just an old friend why did you freeze when I told you what he wanted me to tell you?'_ he thought as he watched her walk in front of him. 

'_Why did he have to come back? I thought it was clear that he'll leave me alone.'_ she thought. When they got to Sasuke's car Sakura felt safe, a little.

**(Let's skip the studying and the exams so it's summer)**

The school was empty and quiet when Sakura passed by. '_The campus used to be so loud and full of people that you can barely find a lunch table'_ she thought. A rustle in the bushes near her interrupted her thoughts. Out of the bushes a young man with red hair and bright green eyes came walking up to Sakura.

"Miss me?" he asked her.

"Why'd you come back?"

"How rude of you Sakura. You don't see me for ten years then I come back to Konoha and you greet me with 'Why'd you come back'?"

"DO YOU THINK I'M HAPPY YOU'RE BACK?" she shouted. "YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL WHEN WE WERE EIGHT-YEARS-OLD! I DIDN'T HAVE FRIENDS RAION" he could only look at her angry eyes.

"Why Raion? You knew you were the only friend I have and you left me." she said as he started to walk away. "I have my reasons. It's none of your concern actually." he replied. "I'm glad I saw you the first day I'm free from work." he smiled at her and added "I'm not happy at the way you greeted me." As he continued to walk down the road he was stopped by Sakura's words. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I greeted you the way I did." she anxiously said to her childhood friend who was rather looking irritated. "Welcome back Raion." she said presently. Nobody spoke for quite a long time. "Thanks…" Raion finally spoke. Again he started to walk away and stopped by a tug on his shirt. "Let me show you around. It's the least I can do for an old friend." because of these words his heart started to beat faster. They went to a shop familiar to him.

Sakura got a plushie and said "Remember him?" she said."Yeah. He's the toy you got me for my birthday. I still have him. He's still in the box I never got him out of it coz…" she was waiting for him to finish his sentence. "… coz I was afraid he'd get all dirty. He always reminds me of you whenever it's my birthday." he said while holding the plushie. Ain't his feelings obvious? Anyway so they continued walking and visiting places and remembering events and stuff like that. Like a journey to the past kind of thing.

They were peaceful until Sakura popped the question "Ne Raion…Do you want to meet my friends?" he was unsure if he should do it remember he told Sasuke to tell Sakura something and well when Sasuke told her the thing he wanted Sasuke to say to Sakura, she got scared at first. He's worried about that.

"Honestly do you think it's a good idea?" he asked her anxiously.

"Uh-huh! Why won't it be?"

Before he was able to answer she dragged him to where they were supposed to meet. All of her friends were there. Everyone was surprised.

"Everyone meet Raion Yurushi!" Sakura said. He was shy as well as embarrassed. But then he finally spoke.

"H-hi." Sasuke recognized his voice and shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" everyone was shocked especially Sakura. Raion turned to face Sakura and whispered "Looks like I'm not welcomed here."

"RAION CHOTTO MATTE!" but he was already outside. She turned to Sasuke and sighed loudly. Sasuke knew he did something to hurt her. Outside away from all the people, Sakura was trying to catch Raion. "WAIT! STOP! PLEASE!" she shouted. He stopped to listen to her. "I told you it was a bad idea to take me with you to your little get together." he said then started to walk away. She ran faster and blocked his way. "Listen to me!" she stated. "Maybe I should have listened to you but I really thought it was good for you to have friends." "Does that mean you're not my friend?" he inquired.

Don't hate Sasuke he only means well. Do you think he's mad coz he's jealous? Hard to say.

You can tell me why you think Sauce-kay is mad through a jolly good review. Narnia nakakahawa siya!


	17. Time to say goodbye

Chapter 17

"Of course you are! You WERE the only friend I have…" she muttered softly. Meanwhile Sasuke was lying on his bed trying to figure out why he snapped when he heard Raion's voice.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

'_WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?'_ he wondered. Then her reaction to what he said haunted him. _'He must've been very important to her. I'm not jealous cause… I clearly don't have feelings for her. Tsk! Sometimes I doubt my thoughts though.'_ His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his door "Who's there?" he said, irritated. "Just me Sasuke." Mikoto said softly. "Come in."

"Someone's here to see you." his mother stepped aside to reveal Raion and Sakura. Sasuke said nothing to avoid hurting her. "I just wanted to apologize if I ever did something to make you angry at me…" he bowed his head to show he's sincere. "That's all we came for Sasuke…" she muttered behind Raion. "Shall we go?" Raion asked her.

"WAIT!" Sasuke shouted as they were walking away. Raion and Sakura looked over their shoulder in total shock. They didn't expect Sasuke to say anything since he's the kind of person who doesn't talk too much. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. There's a reason but I can't tell you." "No need to." Raion smirked. _'NANI?' _ Sasuke thought then cleared his throat to speak "It's not what you think."

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell that someone someday!" Raion felt bad about it but he can't do anything to change it. Then they continued walking. "Who's the 'someone'?" Sakura inquired while licking the lollipop she was holding. "You'll know one day." he answered. As the both of them descended down the stairs Sasuke went inside his room and sat on his bed. _'Why was it so hard? Why was it so painful to look at them?' _ He was curious why he felt that way about the two. In hopes of feeling better he turned the radio on then the song _That should be me _was on.

'_Damn this radio…'_ he thought then he changed it to another channel and the song _Somebody's me _was on. "What's wrong with this radio it's giving me love songs?" he's angry now but he still kept on looking for a channel then on 105.5 the song _So sick _was on. This made him hate the radio and throw it on the floor.

_**xxXxx_**

The next day was blessed with an awesome weather…The sun was up in the sky and it was perfect for an outing. In her room, Sakura just woke up after a long hibernation and was getting ready to eat breakfast when her phone rang. "Hello?" she said rubbing her tired and puffy eyes with the back of her hand. "Good morning, Raion…" After a few minutes both of them hang-up. Sakura rushed to the bathroom and nearly slipped. She was in a hurry so much that she forgot to eat breakfast and button the first two buttons on her shirt.

"Sorry I'm late…" Sakura uttered as she was trying to catch her breath and was buttoning the first two buttons which she forgot to button at home.

"You forgot didn't you?" he uttered as he turned to face her.

"Yup…" she pouted "…sorry."

"It's fine…" he said calmly. But deep inside he was disappointed.

The both of them sat on a bench near the water fountain and laughed for a while realizing how dumb they were when they were kids. After letting go of a nice uninhabited laugh Sakura was catching her breath and smiled at Raion, who hung his head as his reply.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Did I say something?"  
><em>'How do I say it to her?' <em> he opened his mouth to speak and was now carefully choosing the words to say to her.

"Sakura I….." he uttered in a whisper. The pinkette was all ears. "Sakura I….. I'm leaving in two days." he stammered. What he just told her hurt. I mean why wouldn't it?

"W-why?" she prevented her tears from streaming down her cheeks. "Company business in Singapore" he started explaining. "My employees said that they were having problems so I have to check it out." she smiled hesitantly. "It's like I'm re-living the past…" she sighed and he agreed wholeheartedly.  
>"…. But it's better this time. At least you told me before you left unlike before. You left without warning." she said smiling trying to make him feel less guilty. "I'm sorry. I really am. If the company hadn't called and told me they had problems I swear I won't leave your side." he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders –in short he was hugging her. "But hey look on the bright side you now have friends you can turn to unlike before." he said teasingly. Sakura could only glare at him.<p>

So that's it sorry if had to be –short. I was timid and was running out of ideas. Sorry if it took me a long time to update this chapter. Curse this thing called Writer's Block!

**Anyway reviews are very much welcomed even if they're insulting!**


	18. A New face!

Chapter 18

With Raion gone and Sakura a bit depressed because he is –gone that is, I should say their summer vacation was not as "FUN" as they thought it would be. And by 'they' I mean Sakura and her small circle of friends. Sakura didn't seem to in the mood for _**everything**__!_ Whenever someone would ask her to go with them to do something she'd turn their offer down by simply shaking her head from left to right. Sasuke had enough of her 'moments' and dragged her to somewhere.

"What do you want to do?" he said, pissed by her oh so called 'moments'. "He's long gone Sakura! When will you realize that!" he said as calmly as he could. "I'm not really in the mood for this Sasuke." she said in a low tone a bit irritated by Sasuke's sudden reaction. He chuckled shortly "Of course you're not." he scoffed "You're not in the mood for everything! When will you realize you have friends that need you right now?" Sasuke sounded like someone giving a lecture. Sakura stared at the ground, speechless and still a bit irritated.

"Raion isn't the only person in the world who cares for you. He's not the only one who needs you right now! Ino was hysterically crying the other day, all because she thought you don't care for her anymore, that you've forgotten her, abandoned her." although Sasuke didn't –_doesn't_ care about what Ino thinks or feels, he thought Sakura will care more for these thoughts and feelings.

"Why?" she said in a voice that can only be heard if you're standing an inch beside her. "Why are you trying so hard to turn me to the person I was before he left?" a raise in the tone of her voice was noticeable. He smiled casually as if nothing has happened "That's easy." he said as she looked at him meekly. "I want you to be like yourself 'cause we were all happier when you were… yourself." She saw he made sense but it was hard. It was hard forgetting that someone just left you. Hard to move on. She needed time. Time to move on. Time to forget. They were silent for a while then that silence was broken when the leaves rustled as Sasuke's feet were turning and starting to walk away.

"We're always here for you Sakura. Hopefully you're there when we need you too."  
>his words struck her. "And Sakura your sincere apology and thanks are very much welcomed." and with that he left and she was now alone.<p>

'_Maybe he's right. I've got to go to Ino's house later and apologize for making her feel that way.' _she thought while walking the streets of Konoha.

__**Flashback_**_

"_And Sakura your sincere apology and thanks are very much welcomed."_

__**End of Flashback_**_

"Hm!" she exclaimed fiddling with her bangs making them curl. "Who does he think he is?I'll apologize to him alright but no. No I won't thank him for dragging me somewhere strange and leave me there alone, crying!"  
>Not long after she was in front of Ino's house. She knocked on the door and was welcomed by her –Ino's –parents. "Is Ino home?" she inquired sipping the beverage given to her. "Yeah she is but you'll have to wait Sakura, Ino is still doing her thing upstairs." Ino's mother informed her. Don't worry Ino's just taking a bath and getting dressed.<p>

A little while later a continuous thudding was heard. It was the sound of Ino's footsteps as she descended the stairs. "Finally you're out of your room. You've kept your guest waiting." Ino's mom said looking at her daughter angrily and steps aside to give way to Sakura. The pinkette stood before her blonde friend and apologized.  
><strong><br>**_**A/n: **__Okay so they're friends again and Ino forgave her._

"Ino come with me tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Come with me to everyone's house. I'll apologize to them."

"Why don't you go now? It's four hours till nine. There's a lot of time." The pinkette agreed with her blonde friend wholeheartedly and they set off to their friends' houses. When they reached the Uchiha residence, Ino asked her friend if she's ready. The pinkette nodded. Just when Ino was about to go in Sakura placed her hand in front of Ino's chest, stopping her from going in.

"W-why?"

"I'll apologize to him alone." the pinkette smiled.

The first thing she saw when she went in the house was a stranger. Someone unfamiliar. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail and two lines on his face.  
>"Hello?" he greeted. "Uh… Hi! Um… is Sasuke home?" the pinkette replied lost for words. "Yeah he's in his room. Hold on a sec. I'll just call him." he said pointing at Sasuke's room "Uh… Who are you?". "Sorry…" Sakura sighed. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm Sasuke's friend." She stretched her hand. "I'm Itachi… Itachi Uchiha. I'm his brother." he said shaking her hand.<p>

"Wait here I'll call him." he said walking up the stairs. Sakura just nodded and started walking to the couch a few meters away. After a few minutes Sasuke was walking down the stairs with his brother following behind him.

Sakura left the couch she was comfortably sitting on and walked to Sasuke who was grinning wickedly.

"I'M SORRY…" she said bowing in front of him, praying that he wouldn't make her regret going to his house and apologizing to him.

"I can't forgive you yet…" he smiled playfully then went closer to her and lifted her chin. Then he slowly lifted her hair to his nose. "I have to do something with you before you could forgive me?" she gulped. She was terrified. She didn't know what he would want her to do.

'_What's he trying to do? What's wrong with his face? Why? Why is he looking at me like that?' _

"Let's have fun Sakura –san!" Sasuke teased tilting his head a little making his hair dangle.

* * *

><p>… No comment. She's dense.<p> 


End file.
